La ragazza dai capelli viola
by Cherry9
Summary: La storia di una ragazza che ha un'infanzia difficile, poi arriva Rufy e la vuole nella sua ciurma, ma lei ha fatto una promessa... Ho messo minimo 13 di età solo perchè ho un po' esagerato con il sangue...
1. L'incendio

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 1 - L'incendio  
  
Charsy Island, l'isola dei timonieri. Su quest'isola tutti gli abitanti hanno un'abilità innata: quella di saper condurre qualsiasi nave su qualsiasi rotta. Verso quest'isola, dominata da un'alta montagna, si stava dirigendo una piccola nave. "Allora, Nami, quando si arriva? Io ho fameee!" "Ecco, quella è l'isola" rispose la cartografa. "Fra poco arriveremo, ti conviene svegliare Zoro" Ma Rufy non la stava più ascoltando. "Che bello, voglio una montagna di polli arrosto!!!"  
  
Intanto, su un promontorio a picco sul mare, due ragazzi e una ragazza stavano discutendo. "Andiamo, Yumi!" esclamò uno dei ragazzi. "Perché non ci ripensi?" "Eri solo una bambina quando l'hai detto" insistette l'altro. La ragazza scosse la testa facendo ondeggiare il corto codino di capelli viola. "Una promessa è una promessa"  
  
***Flashback*** "Ma non è giusto!" strillò la piccola Yumi. "L'avevate promesso!!!" "Ah ah ah!" risero Jon e Niko. "E tu ci hai creduto, Cuoretenero?" "Basta bugie!!!" gridò Yumi correndo verso il paesello. Grosse lacrime le rigavano il viso. La bambina attraversò correndo il paese e si fermò davanti a un cancello oltre al quale si vedeva un giardino con alberi e una casetta. Si aggrappò alle sbarre di bambù e gridò "Kasumi! Posso entrare?" "Ma certo, piccola" rispose una voce calma dall'interno. "Sai che sei sempre la benvenuta, qui" Yumi spinse il cancello ed entrò nel giardino. Su una panchina c'era un'anziana signora, che si voltò a guardarla. "Perché hai pianto, piccola?" Yumi non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i pugni. "Capisco. Hai litigato ancora con Jon e Niko, vero?" "Sono cattivi" rispose Yumi mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime. "Si divertono a prendersela con i più deboli" "Sono solo dei bambini, Yumi. Anche tu lo sei. Perché non vai a giocare e lasci agli adulti il compito di preoccuparsi?" "Anche se ho solo sette anni non resterò a guardare mentre quei due fanno quello che vogliono. Non mi importa se sono figli di pirati!" "Calmati, piccola. Dai, siediti e riposati un po'. In fondo non sanno quello che fanno..." "Continuano a minacciare Keishi per farsi dare dei soldi, dicono che altrimenti bruceranno la sua casa, e lui ha troppa paura per denunciarli!" "Allora perché non lo fai tu, piccola?" "Non posso..." Yumi tirò su col naso e si sedette vicino all'anziana Kasumi. "Keishi mi ha detto di non dire niente a nessuno... ha troppa paura di quei due... e neanche tu lo dirai in giro, prometti?" "Va bene, ma ricordati che a volte quello che è facile non è anche giusto" "Cosa vuoi dire?" chiese Yumi. "Lo capirai da sola, piccola, e saprai decidere per il meglio. Adesso è meglio se torni a casa. Il sole sta per tramontare"  
  
"Cos'è successo, sorellina?" "Niente" "Andiamo, Yumi! Ho quindici anni e sono tuo fratello. Si vede lontano un chilometro che sei nervosa" rispose Jerry. "Non sono fatti tuoi" strillò Yumi correndo in camera sua. "Che caratterino..." mormorò Jerry scuotendo la testa.  
  
Tre settimane dopo... La calma della notte viene improvvisamente squarciata da un urlo di terrore. "Al fuoco! Al fuoco! Il villaggio sta andando a fuoco!" "Che succede?" "Aiuto, fate qualcosa!" "Presto, portate dei secchi d'acqua!" Yumi si svegliò di soprassalto e si mise a sedere. Un ricordo di circa un mese prima... "E hanno detto... hanno detto che se non pago... bruceranno la mia casa..." Yumi indossò in fretta la sua salopette viola, direttamente sul pigiama, e corse fuori casa. "Aspetta, è pericoloso!" le gridò il fratello, ma lei non l'ascoltò. Seguì le grida fino al luogo dell'incendio. Era spaventoso. Enormi lingue di fuoco si alzavano da una casa ridotta ormai a una sagoma nera, all'interno grida di una donna e di un uomo, strilli disperati, il crepitio delle fiamma... Poi ci fu una vampata più grande delle altre e cadde il silenzio. Yumi restò in silenzio a fissare le macerie ancora fumanti della casa di Keishi. Un ragazzo basso e mingherlino cercava di farsi strada fra la folla accalcata. "Scusate, potreste farmi passare? Ma... ma... che è successo? Yumi!" "Keishi! Cosa ci fai qui?" "Ho ricevuto un biglietto da parte di Jon e Niko. Volevano parlarmi questa sera al promontorio, ma non si sono fatti vedere..." rispose il ragazzo abbassando la voce. "Ma... perché tutta questa gente è qui?" "Ecco, vedi..." "è stato lui!" gridò Niko all'improvviso, facendosi strada a gomitate fra la folla. "Ha ucciso i suoi genitori!" "U... ucciso..." balbettò Keishi, smarrito. "Io... non capisco... cosa vuoi dire?" "Non fare il finto tonto!" esclamò Jon. "Lo sanno tutti che li odiavi, così hai appiccato fuoco alla casa e li hai soffocati nel sonno" "Sono... morti?! No! Non può essere vero... Yumi..." Yumi chinò la testa. "Dicono la verità... per una volta!" "Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, Cuoretenero!" disse Jon sprezzante. "Arrestatelo!" strillò Niko. "Arrestate quest'assassino!" Due guardie afferrarono Keishi per le braccia. "No! Sono innocente!" strillò lui disperato. "E allora perché eri fuori casa alle tre di notte?" chiese Niko con un ghigno. "Ma... siete stati voi a scrivermi un biglietto... l'appuntamento al promontorio..." Jon rise. "Bene. E ora dov'è questo biglietto che ti avremmo mandato?" Keishi chinò la testa. "In casa... sul comodino..." "Avete visto?" disse Niko rivolto alla folla. "Costui ha ucciso i suoi genitori e messo in pericolo il villaggio, e vuole mettere in mezzo proprio noi due!" La folla si accalcò verso Keishi strillando "A morte!", e le guardie dovettero sguainare le spade per evitare il linciaggio. Strattonarono Keishi con malagrazia e lo trascinarono via. "Aiuto! Aiutatemi! Yumi!!!..." La ragazza non poté fare altro che guardare mentre il suo amico veniva portato in prigione circondato da una folla urlante.  
  
In un angolo, due ragazzini ridevano alle sue spalle. 


	2. Ciò che è facile e ciò che è giusto

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitolo 2 - Ciò che è facile e ciò che è giusto  
  
Tramonto. Un viottolo di campagna alla periferia del villaggio. "Eccovi, finalmente!" Yumi era in mezzo al sentiero, con le mani sui fianchi e il sole alle spalle, e stava sbarrando il passaggio e Jon e Niko. "Cuoretenero, non hai paura del buio?" chiese Niko. "Stai attenta! Se continui a darci fastidio, farai la fine di quel pezzente di Keishi" "Non parlare così del mio amico!" strillò lei. "Keishi è cento volte migliore di voi" "Davvero?" sghignazzò Jon. "Ma lui è in prigione, mentre noi siamo qui che ce la spassiamo con i suoi soldi... e tu non puoi fare niente per impedircelo!" Yumi stinse i pugni fino a farsi male. Sentiva l'impulso di strillare, di scagliarsi sui due mascalzoni con tutta la sua forza, ma si trattenne. "Ditemi... voi vi considerate imbattibili, vero?" chiese, con una voce sorprendentemente bassa e calma. Niko alzò un sopracciglio, stupito. "Si capisce. Nessuno ci ha mai battuto, neanche i grandi" "E se io..." Yumi fissò Niko negli occhi. "Se io vi battessi in un duello, fareste liberare Keishi?" "Si capisce" sorrise Jon. "Con tutte le nostre più sentite scuse" "E ti proclameremmo nostro capo indiscusso" aggiunse Niko con aria divertita. "Sta bene." Yumi sorrise in modo strano. "Allora, ci vediamo" Voltò le spalle ai due ragazzi stupiti e se ne andò senza aggiungere una parola.  
  
"Insegnami a combattere, Jerry!" "Che cosa?!" per la sorpresa al ragazzo caddero i piatti di mano. "Dai, Jerry, per favore!" "Senti, Yumi..." il ragazzo si chinò e posò le mani sulle spalle della sorellina. "Quando mamma è morta, tre anni fa, le ho promesso che ti avrei tenuta lontano dai guai. Non ci sono riuscito molto bene, dato che tu fai quello che ti pare, ma almeno non ti incoraggerò insegnandoti a maneggiare una spada" "E allora insegnami a usare il bastone... o i pugnali..." "Mi spiace, Yumi, ma non posso farlo"  
  
"...A volte quello che è facile non è anche giusto..."  
  
"Ho preso la mia decisione" disse Yumi.  
  
"Sei sicura di quello che vuoi fare?" chiese Kasumi. Yumi annuì. "Ti prego, Kasumi! Quando eri giovane eri una famosa combattente. Insegnami qualcosa, o non potrò mai battere Jon e Niko" Kasumi sorrise. Entrò in casa e tornò poco dopo con un bastone in mano. "Ecco qua. Sei pronta per la prima lezione?"  
  
Passarono due mesi, e gli allenamenti di Yumi continuavano. Nonostante la bambina non avesse ancora affrontato nessun'avversario, la saggia Kasumi si era accorta già dai primi tempi che la piccola aveva delle capacità innate, ma cercava di non farglielo capire. Sapendo quanto fossero esperti Jon e Niko, preferiva ritardare il più possibile lo scontro. Ma in una fredda mattina di gennaio, mentre si recava come al solito dalla sua maestra, Yumi notò che il cancellò era rimasto aperto durante la notte. Preoccupata corse verso la panchina dove di solito sedeva Kasumi, e trovò la donna svenuta per terra. "Kasumi! Kasumi!" gridò la bambina cercando di risvegliarla. La donna riaprì gli occhi e li fissò sul viso di Yumi. "Yumi..." disse con un filo di voce. "C'è una cosa che voglio che tu abbia. Dove andrò ora, non mi servirà." "Non dire così!" esclamò Yumi mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigarle il viso. "Non piangere, piccola..." mormorò la donna accarezzandole i capelli viola. "Ecco il mio regalo per te" disse estraendo dalle pieghe del vestito una bastone lungo poco più di un braccio. Yumi lo prese con mano tremante e fece scorrere la mano sul legno chiaro. "Ma... è cortissimo" disse, sorpresa. "Come farò a combattere con questo?" "Vedrai..." sorrise l'anziana. "Buona fortuna... piccola Yumi..."  
  
"Mi dispiace" sussurrò Jerry dopo il funerale. "So quanto le eri affezionata..." Yumi annuì senza parlare. "Tutto a posto?" le chiese il fratello. "Sì... perché?" "Non so... ultimamente sei cambiata... non scatti più per un nonnulla, e non hai versato neanche una lacrima al funerale..." "Non posso piangere" rispose la ragazzina. "Ho una missione da portare a termine" Jerry la guardò, stupito.  
  
Chiusa nella sua camera, Yumi prese in mano il bastone lasciatole da Kasumi e lo fissò. "Vedrai..." Era un bel bastone, dopotutto. In legno chiaro, levigato, decorato con molti ghirigori. Yumi fece scorrere il dito lungo uno di questi. Improvvisamente sentì come una protuberanza sotto le dita, ma fu solo un'attimo. Subito dopo si sentì uno scatto, e dalle due estremità del bastone uscirono due lame affilate. Yumi aprì la bocca per la sorpresa. "Buona fortuna... piccola Yumi..."  
  
Yumi premette il pulsante e le due lame sparirono nel manico. Ripose il bastone in un fodero che si mise a tracolla, e chiuse gli occhi. Erano passati solo tre mesi da quando un pomeriggio era corsa piangendo da Kasumi e le aveva confidato i suoi timori, eppure le sembrava che fossero passati tre anni. "Adesso vedrò quanto ho imparato..." mormorò dirigendosi verso una stradina di campagna. Era pomeriggio inoltrato, il sole stava per tramontare. Sapeva dove trovare Jon e Niko, nello stesso posto dove tempo prima li aveva sfidati. Li vide arrivare da lontano e strinse ancora i pugni. "Eccovi, finalmente" disse, nascondendo il nervosismo. "Cuoretenero!" esclamò Jon. "Perché non torni a casa a giocare con le bambole?" "Vi ricordate..." disse Yumi ignorandolo "Vi ricordate cosa mi avete promesso? Avete promesso che se vi batto a duello farete rilasciare Keishi" "Hai intenzione di batterti davvero con noi?" rise Niko. "Lascia perdere, piccoletta, noi siamo più grandi di te e siamo in due" sghignazzò Jon. "Volete tirarvi indietro, forse?" chiese Yumi. "Va bene, ci batteremo con te..." disse Jon fingendosi rassegnato. "Ma ricordati che l'hai voluto tu" "Ci batteremo sul promontorio" disse Yumi. "Nel posto dov'era Keishi quando avete assassinato i suoi genitori" "Come preferisci, Cuoretenero" I tre ragazzini attraversarono un boschetto in silenzio, finché non giunsero sul promontorio. Il sole stava tramontando nel mare. "Che arma scegliete?" chiese Yumi, posizionandosi di fronte ai due. "La spada" risposero loro estraendo due pesanti spadoni dai foderi. "E tu?" "Io scelgo... questo bastone" disse Yumi impugnando l'arma. "Cuoretenero, ti ha dato definitivamente di volta il cervello?" le chiese Niko. La ragazzina si limitò a sorridere. Premette il pulsante con il pollice, e con un rapido sibilo le lame scattarono. Yumi fece volteggiare rapidamente l'arma davanti a sé. "Sono pronta. Cominciamo!" 


	3. La promessa

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
Capitolo 3 - La promessa  
  
I tre avversari si squadrarono per qualche istante prima del duello, poi all'improvviso Jon e Niko si scagliarono su Yumi. "Attacco Schiaccianoci!" esclamarono, cercando di colpirla contemporaneamente sia a destra che a sinistra. Yumi ebbe appena il tempo di scansarsi dalla traiettoria delle lame con una spettacolare capriola in avanti. Le spade cozzarono fra di loro mandando scintille. La ragazzina si voltò rapidamente. "Attacco Spaccamonti!" gridò Niko gettandosi su di lei. Yumi fu costretta a indietreggiare fino al margine del boschetto mentre Niko la tempestava di colpi. Non riusciva a vedere Jon, ma sentiva che stava avvicinandosi da dietro per prenderla alle spalle. Ma non poteva girarsi, Niko la stava incalzando troppo da vicino. Parò ancora qualche colpo, poi sentì Jon proprio dietro di lei. "Attacco Schianto!" Con la coda dell'occhio vide la spada di Jon che stava per colpirla in mezzo alla schiena. era la fine. Ma per un colpo di fortuna una lama del suo bastone deviò il colpo. La lama della spada descrisse un semicerchio e la ferì a una spalla. Strinse i denti, mentre la salopette si tingeva di rosso. Niko e Jon sorrisero. "Rinuncia, Cuoretenero" disse Jon. "Non puoi vincere!" Yumi si morse un labbro fino a farlo sanguinare. Si rimise in guardia. "Come preferisci" disse Niko con un sorrisetto mentre attaccava di nuovo. La ragazzina parò i loro colpi ancora per alcuni minuti, ma sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto. La ferita continuava a sanguinare e le rendeva difficile i movimenti. Ma non poteva mollare, non dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, doveva farlo per Keishi! "Aiuto! Aiutatemi! Yumi!!!..." Lei era l'unica che poteva fare qualcosa, doveva aiutarlo. Indietreggiò ancora, Niko sorrise. Non poteva continuare così, erano ormai venti minuti che combatteva e non aveva ancora attaccato una volta. "Attacco Spaccamonti!" "Attacco Schiacciasassi!" Continuava a indietreggiare parando i colpi, le orecchie le ronzavano. "Attacco Spaccaossa!" urlò Jon gettandosi su di lei cercando di colpirla al petto. Yumi ebbe appena il tempo di mettere in mezzo il suo bastone. Jon colpì con forza la lama scagliando la ragazzina a terra. Un fiotto di sangue uscì dalla ferita alla spalla e inzuppò il terreno. Ma non avrebbe mollato. Era il momento di giocarsi il tutto per tutto. Yumi si alzò in piedi con qualche difficoltà, sentì una fitta alla caviglia, ma non poteva fermarsi. Strinse l'impugnatura del bastone con le mani sudate. "Falce di luna" esclamò. Si raccolse su sé stessa e spiccò un salto mortale in avanti, passando esattamente sopra le testa di Jon e Niko e attaccandoli dall'alto. Atterrò alle loro spalle e si girò, ansante. Non appena i due ragazzi si voltarono, con un colpo preciso colpì le loro spade e le fece volare giù dalla scogliera. Jon e Niko restarono immobili per alcuni istanti. Poi Niko chinò la testa. "Hai vinto. Manterremo la promessa: faremo liberare Keishi." Yumi sorrise e mormorò "Sta bene" Poi il bastone le scivolò di mano e cadde in ginocchio, stingendosi la spalla sanguinante.  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, Yumi non riuscì a ricordare chiaramente cosa fosse successo. Ricordava, come se si trattasse di un sogno, che Niko l'aveva sorretta mentre tornavano al villaggio e che erano rimasti fuori mentre Jon entrava nella stazione di polizia. Niko aveva anche cercato di bendarle il braccio con un pezzo di stoffa della sua camicia. Poi dopo pochi istanti (ma in realtà erano passate due ore) Keishi era uscito con Jon. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Grazie, Yumi, grazie!" continuava a ripetere. "è stato un piacere" rispose lei.  
  
Dopo qualche tempo tutto tornò alla normalità. Le ferite di Yumi guarirono, e la gente del villaggio cominciò a trattarla con rispetto. Keishi fu riabilitato, Jon e Niko testimoniarono che lo avevano effettivamente invitato al promontorio la notte dell'incendio. Non confessarono però di aver appiccato loro il fuoco, e l'incendio fu archiviato come incidente. Inoltre, come avevano promesso ridendo, iniziarono a considerare Yumi come il loro capo e a seguirla ovunque andasse. Tutto sembrava andare per il meglio, ma dopo alcuni mesi arrivò una nave straniera in porto, e il comandante fece sapere che stava cercando un timoniere esperto. Quella sera a cena, Jerry continuava a tamburellare la forchetta sul bordo del piatto senza mangiare. "Cosa c'è?" chiese Yumi al fratello. "Yumi, io. io parto" "Cosa?!" Per la sorpresa a Yumi cadde di mano la forchetta. "Parti. e quando? Perché?" chiese. "Ho sempre sognato di far parte dell'equipaggio di una nave, e ora ne ho la possibilità" rispose il fratello senza alzare lo sguardo del piatto. "So cosa vuoi dire: entrerai nella ciurma di quel babbeo che è arrivato oggi" esclamò Yumi. Jerry non rispose. "Non farlo, Jerry!" disse Yumi. "Tu sei cento volte migliore di quegli avanzi di galera. Ti meriti di meglio!" "Non posso aspettare tutta la vita che arrivi il Re dei Pirati a chiedermi di navigare sotto il suo comando!" esclamò Jerry alzandosi in piedi di scatto e rovesciando la sedia. "Allora lo farò io" disse Yumi. "Cosa?" "Aspetterò. E mi unirò ad un equipaggio solo se uno dei suoi membri mi sconfiggerà in un duello! Questa è una promessa!" ************  
  
Niko sorrise. "Ci mancherai, piccoletta. Stammi bene" "Tranquillo, prima o poi qualcuno mi batterà, e partirò anch'io. Credo che ci rivedremo presto" disse Yumi. "Battuta? Tu?" esclamò Jon. "Non credo che ci sia qualcuno in grado di batterti. Yumi si voltò e fissò il mare. Una barchetta si stava avvicinando. "Chissà..." 


	4. Yumi

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
Capitolo 4 - Yumi  
  
"Finalmente!" esclamò Rufy saltando direttamente sul molo. "Andiamo a mangiareee!!!" "Aspetta!" lo interruppe Nami. "Devo prima ormeggiare la nave. E tu, Zoro, potresti anche darmi una mano, invece di continuare a dormire" Mentre la ragazza trafficava con la cima, si avvicinò un ragazzino di circa sei anni. "Io sono un grande mago" disse rivolto a Rufy. "Davvero?" fece il ragazzo. "Io so perchè siete qui. Voi siete qui perchè volete un timoniere" "Uuurca" disse Rufy. "Sei davvero un mago! Come fai a saperlo?" chiese. "Semplice" disse il bambino incrociando le braccia. "Perchè si vede lontano un miglio che in fatto di navi siete delle schiappe!" "Guarda che noi siamo espertissimi di navi: siamo pirati!" esclamò Zoro, scendendo anche lui sul molo e fissando minaccioso il piccoletto, che però non parve per niente impressionato. "Io sono molto più bravo di voi: guardate!" Il bambino si avvicinò a Nami, che stava trafficando con la cima ormai da cinque minuti, e gliela prese di mano. Poi in pochi istanti fece un nodo perfetto. "Visto?" esclamò trionfante. "Che bravo!!" esclamò Rufy. "Ti andrebbe di unirti alla mia ciurma?" gli chiese. "Ma sei pazzo?!" escalmò Nami. "Non vedi che è solo un bambino?" "Cody! Eccoti qua, finalmente: è un'ora che ti cerco!" esclamò una donna correndo verso di loro. "Scusatelo" disse rivolta a Rufy, Nami e Zoro. "Spero che Cody non vi abbia dato fastidio" "Ma no, si figuri" disse Nami. "Piuttosto, potrei chiederle un'informazione?" "Ma certo" rispose la donna. "Chiedi pure" "Ho fameee!" si intromise Rufy. "C'è una locanda in periferia, hanno dell'ottimo pesce fresco" disse la donna. "Io voglio il pollo" disse il ragazzo. "Credo che abbiano anche il pollo" rise la donna. "Seguitemi, vi accompagno. A proposito, io mi chiamo Sonoko"  
  
Due ore (e qualche pollo) dopo... "E così, state cercando un bravo timoniere. Ce ne sono a dozzine, da queste parti, di ragazzi che non vedono l'ora di salpare... Buono, Cody, non ci si sdraia per terra... dicevo, basta che chiediate in giro..." "Noi stavamo cercando il migliore di tutti" disse Rufy. "Qualcuno che abbia il coraggio di affrontare il Grande Blu" aggiunse Nami. Sonoko li fissò per un attimo. "In tal caso..." disse lentamente. "Sì?" la incoraggiò Nami. "Ecco, credo che ci sia solo una persona che abbia il coraggio di affrontare la Rotta del Grande Tesoro..." Fece una pausa. "Yumi Yukichi. Sì, credo che sia l'unica" "Benone!" esclamò Rufy. "Dove possiamo trovarla?" "Non saprei... gira molto per il mare e le isole vicine..." "Io so dov'è!" esclamò Cody dal pavimento. "è andata a fare un giro in barca, me lo ha detto stamattina!" "E quando torna?" chiese Nami. Cody alzò le spalle. "A volte gira anche una settimana per il mare, poi torna tutta bagnata zuppa e mamma sbuffa e va a portarle un fritto misto e le fa il bucato, e poi dice che è troppo giovane e dovrebbe avere qualcuno che la tenga d'occhio e..." "Cody!" esclamò la madre, scandalizzata. "Ma è vero" disse Cody alzando le spalle. "Comunque abita qui vicino, la vedrete quando torna. Io vado a giocare!" e uscì di corsa prima che la madre lo fermasse. "Cody, torna qui!" esclamò Sonoko rincorrendolo. "Ci vediamo, ragazzi!" Nami sospirò. "Credo che ci toccherà aspettare che torni"  
  
La mattina dopo Nami si svegliò di buon'ora e scese per la colazione. "Cosa desidera, signorina?" chiese l'oste. "Aranciata e biscotti" disse Nami, e aggiunse "Sapete se Yumi Yukichi è tornata?" L'oste ci pensò su un attimo. "Sì, credo di aver sentito una barca arrivare, ieri notte. Probabilmente era lei" Nami finì in fretta la colazione e si precipitò di sopra. "Rufy, Zoro, alzatevi!" esclamò, bussando alla loro posta. Non successe niente. Nami appoggiò l'orecchio contro la porta della camera e sentì russare. Sospirò e aprì la porta. "Sveglia!" gridò. Rufy fece un salto improvviso. "Nami! Che ci fai qui?" chiese. "L'oste ha detto che Yumi è tornata. E da come ce l'hanno descritta non voglio correre il rischio che se ne vada di nuovo. Alzatevi in fretta, vi aspetto di sotto" disse la ragazza andandosene.  
  
Finalmente Nami, Rufy e Zoro si trovarono davanti alla casa di Yumi. Era una casetta semplice, a un solo piano e circondata da un giardino pieno di alberi. Rufy andò alla porta e bussò un paio di volte. "Forse dorme" disse, vedendo che non rispondeva nessuno. Bussò una terza volta, e finalmente una voce di ragazza rispose "Un attimo! Arrivo!" Dopo mezzo minuto la porta si spalancò, e sulla soglia apparve una ragazza. Era piuttosto alta e slanciata, e aveva capelli e occhi di un intenso color viola. I capelli erano corti e piuttosto in disordine. "Sì?" chiese sbadigliando. "Yumi Yukichi?" chiese Nami. "In persona" rispose lei. Fissò gli altri per un attimo. "Zoro! Rolonoa Zoro! Ho sentito molto parlare di te..." Lo spadaccino non rispose. "Come mai mi cercavate?" chiese Yumi dopo un attimo di silenzio. "Vogliamo che tu ti unisca alla nostra ciurma!" esclamò Rufy. Yumi sorrise. "Questo spiega tutto. Siete pirati?" "Sì, perchè?" chiese Rufy. "Hai qualcosa contro i pirati?" "No, anzi... sono migliori di molti altri" disse Yumi. "Allora accetti!" esclamò Rufy. "Non ancora..." sorrise Yumi. "Vedi, tempo fa ho promesso che sarei partita con una ciurma solo se uno dei membri mi avesse battuto in duello. E non è così semplice come molti pensano..." "Io ti sconfiggerò!" esclamò Rufy. Yumi gli lanciò una rapida ochhiata. "Ti offendi se ti dico che preferirei battermi con Zoro?" disse. Rufy si voltò verso l'amico. "Che ne dici?" "Per me va bene" rispose Zoro. "Quando?" "Subito" rispose Yumi. Rientrò un attimo in casa e tornò poco dopo con un fodero a tracolla. Aveva raccolto i capelli in un codino a sinistra. "Io di solito mi batto sul promontorio. Andiamo?" 


	5. Il duello

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
Capitolo 5 - Il duello  
  
Yumi si volse a guardare Rufy, Zoro e Nami che arrancavano dietro di lei. "Siamo quasi arrivati" disse. "Meno male!" esclamò Nami. "è un'ora che camminiamo" "Ecco, oltre quel boschetto c'è il promontorio" la rassicurò Yumi. Finalmente il gruppetto raggiunse la radura, teatro di tutti gli scontri della ragazza. "Devi scusarmi" disse Yumi e Zoro. "Credimi, non ti ho fatto camminare apposta per stancarti" "Non sono affatto stanco" ribattè Zoro ansimando vistosamente. "Mi spiace" disse Yumi "Ma questo è l'unico posto pianeggiante dell'isola. A meno che tu non preferisca combattere nella piazza principale..." "Questo posto va benissimo" disse Zoro sguainando le spade. "Fatti valere, Zoro!" escalmò Rufy. "Devi assolutamente batterla, così potrà entrare nella mia ciurma!" Yumi estrasse il bastone e fece scattare le lame in fuori. "Quando preferisci" disse rivolta a Zoro. Lo spadaccino rimase immobile alcuni istanti, poi scattò e partì all'attacco. "Caccia alla tigre!" esclamò. Per un attimo sembrò che la ragazza fosse spacciata, poi si mosse all'ultimo momento bloccando entrambe le spade con le lame del proprio bastone. Stringendo i denti, Yumi spinse in alto le spade e scagliò all'indietro Zoro di un paio di metri. "Te l'avevo detto" gli disse. "Quel colpo era troppo lento. Non sottovalutarmi" "Questa volta farò del mio meglio, non preoccuparti" ribattè Zoro. "Colpo a tremila!" esclamò scagliandosi su Yumi. Lo spadaccino passò esattamente nel punto dove un attimo prima c'era la ragazza. "L'ha evitato! Incredibile!" esclamò Nami. "Forza, Zoro!!!" gridò Rufy. Zoro si voltò di scatto e vide Yumi che si rialzava. "Per un pelo..." mormorò la ragazza. "Meno male che ho i riflessi pronti..." "Colpo dell'orco!" esclamò Zoro. Yumi parò anche quel colpo, poi passò all'attacco. "Attacco fulminante!" esclamò. Si vide solo un rapido bagliore, poi dal punto dove la lama di Yumi era stata bloccata dalle spade di Zoro sprizzarono scintille. "Che brava!" esclamò Rufy. "Hai visto che forza?" "Ma tu per chi tieni?" gli chiese Nami. I colpi si succedevano a velocità impressionante, ma nessuno dei due avversari riusciva ad avere la meglio. "Colpo a tremila!" "Doppietta!" Zoro parò facilmente il primo fendente, ma non si aspettava il secondo. Yumi fece ruotare il bastone colpendo Zoro a un braccio con la seconda lama. "Incredibile..." mormorò Nami. La ferita iniziò a sanguinare, ma Zoro non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare. "Spire del drago!" Yumi parò il micidiale attacco, ma venne scagliata all'indietro. Perse l'equilibrio e appoggiò dietro di sè la gamba destra. Non era stata una buona mossa, ma la ragazza se ne accorse solo quando una fitta alla caviglia l'avvertì che qualcosa si era rotto. "Colpo dell'orco!" Yumi parò il colpo con difficoltà. Non riusciva quasi a muovere la caviglia, il suo attacco migliore era inutilizzabile. Non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscita a saltare in quelle condizioni. Doveva escogitare qualcosa, trovare il punto debole di Zoro... ma non era facile, perchè lo spadaccino aveva intuito che lei era in difficoltà e la stava tempestando di colpi. Provò di nuovo la doppietta, ma Zoro prevenne la sua mossa. Improvvisamente capì perchè si trovava in difficoltà: era abituata ad usare una lama in più degli avversari, mentre qui era Zoro ad avere questo vantaggio. "Spire del drago!" Mantieni la calma, Yumi, si disse. Ti sei già trovata in situazioni difficili, puoi reagire. E se provassi a... "Doppietta fulminante!" esclamò, sperando che il nuovo attacco appena inventato funzionasse. Funzionò. Yumi riuscì ad aprire un varco nella difesa dello spadaccino e lo ferì ancora allo stesso braccio. Dalle ferite uscì un fiotto di sangue e Yumi capì che la situazione era tornata alla pari. "Forza, Zoro, forza!" continuava a gridare Rufy. Yumi si allontanò di un passo, e per qualche minuto rimasero immobili a fissarsi. Poi tornarono all'attacco, ma i loro movimenti erano rallentati molto a causa delle ferite e della stanchezza. "Colpo dell'orco!" esclamò Zoro. Ancora una volta, Yumi si gettò rapidamente a sinistra e il colpo andò a vuoto. A sinistra... è sempre a sinistra, notò Zoro. Incrociò le spade, pronto per il prossimo colpo. Lo ha notato, pensò Yumi, se n'è accorto finalmente. Se è come penso, ho buone possibilità di cavarmela... E se lo batto... se lo batto... "Battuta? Tu? Non credo che ci sia qualcuno in grado di batterti" Se lo batto... "Colpo a tremila!" esclamò ancora Zoro. E quando Yumi sarebbe saltata a sinistra... Ma la ragazza si piegò verso destra, e lo colpì in pieno petto. L'ha fatto apposta, pensò Zoro prima di cadere, e io scemo che ci sono cascato! "Zorooo!" gridò Rufy correndo verso l'amico. Lo spadaccino alzò un braccio e lo fermò. "Non mi ha ancora battuto" disse, rialzandosi lentamente. Non sembrava certo al massimo delle forze: le due ferite al braccio destro continuavano a sanguinare, inzuppando il terreno, e l'ultima ferita era piuttosto larga. Ma anche Yumi non aveva un bell'aspetto, inclinata a sinistra per spostare il peso dalla caviglia fratturata e piena di graffi su braccia e gambe. "Confesso di averti sottovalutato, prima" disse Zoro. "Ma è un errore che non commetterò più" "Sì, anch'io ti avevo sottovalutato" disse Yumi. "Ma devo ammettere che Mick aveva ragione quando ha detto che sei il miglior spadaccino del mondo" Zoro scosse la testa. "No, il miglior spadaccino del mondo è un altro... Mihawk dagli occhi di falco" "Occhi di falco?" chiese Yumi. "Questo nome..." "Lo conosci?" chiese lo spadaccino. "No, no..." "Bè, io devo sconfiggerlo se voglio essere il numero uno... e devo sconfiggere anche tutti gli altri. Per questo non potrai battermi!" esclamò correndo all'attacco. "Perchè devo mantenere la mia promessa!" Yumi vide la scena come al rallentatore. Vide Zoro che stava per colpirla, ma non si mosse. Piegò appena la caviglia ferita, poi sentì una fitta alla spalla e svenne. 


	6. Chiacchiere

La ragazza dai capelli viola  
  
Capitolo 6 - Chiacchiere  
  
Yumi si tirò a sedere e si guardò intorno. C'era qualcosa che non ricordava, qualcosa di importante... "Finalmente ti sei svegliata!" esclamò Sonoko entrando nella stanza con una tazza di tè in mano. "Mi hai fatto preoccupare, sai?" "Il duello! Zoro!" esclamò Yumi di scatto. Come aveva potuto scordarlo? "Stai calma!" le disse Sonoko. "Sei ferita" Yumi si guardò la spalla destra, coperta di bende, e ripensò a quell'istante prima di svenire, al lampo della spada che la colpiva... "Sonoko" disse lentamente "sono stata battuta" La donna sospirò. "Già, e ti conviene sdraiarti e riposare. Si può sapere cos'hai fatto a quella caviglia?" "Sai dove alloggiano Rufy e gli altri?" chiese la ragazza, ignorando la domanda. "Alla locanda, credo... Ma dove vai?!" "Vado da Rufy a chiedergli quando si parte" rispose la ragazza infilando una camicia. Per poco la donna non rovesciò il tè. "Ma non puoi! Sei ancora convalescente, e poi perchè dovresti partire?" Yumi infilò gli stivaletti con una smorfia per il dolore alla caviglia, poi si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo e sospirò. "Sonoko, ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto per me in questi anni... So che mi credevate tutti imbattibile, ma non è così. Sono stata battuta, e quindi parto con la ciurma di Rufy" "Yumi, torna a letto, così peggiori la situazione..." "Io vado, non aspettarmi per cena" disse solo Yumi. Afferrò l'inseparabile bastone e infilò la porta senza aggiungere altro.  
  
Yumi attraversò la strada ed entrò nella locanda. "Ehilà, Mick" disse rivolta all'oste "Alloggiano qui i tre ragazzi arrivati ieri?" "Certo, camera tre. Ma c'è un dottore da loro, hanno un ferito" L'oste fissò attentamente Yumi. "Non è che tu ne sai qualcosa?" La ragazza ignorò la domanda e si diresse verso le scale. L'oste scosse la testa. "Quella ragazza... Chiusa come un'ostrica!" mormorò. "Sempre domande, fa, e mai che dia una risposta..." Intanto Yumi raggiunse la camera tre, e per poco non fu travolta dall'uomo che ne usciva a precipizio. "Non ho bisogno di un dottore! Sto benissimo!" gridava Zoro da dentro. "Salve, dottore" disse Yumi all'ometto impaurito. "Oh, Yumi... devo andare!" E il dottore se la filò più in fretta che poteva. Yumi fece un sorrisetto e guardò nella stanza. Zoro era in piedi al centro con le spade sguainate e sembrava piuttosto nervoso, mentre Nami stava cercando di calmarlo. Rufy, incurante del trambusto, dormiva placidamente. "Salve, Zoro, come stai" chiese Yumi sedendosi sull'orlo del tavolo. "Sto benissimo" mentì Zoro rimettendo a posto le spade. "Non avresti dovuto terrorizzare il dottore..." fece la ragazza con un sorrisetto. "Comunque, ero venuta per parlare con Rufy. Quando pensate che si sveglierà?" "Sicuramente non prima di cena..." disse Nami. "Come, così tardi?!" esclamò Yumi. "Rufy è fatto così" rispose l'altra alzando le spalle. "Pazienza, vuol dire che aspetterò" disse Yumi incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi alla parete alle sue spalle. Per alcuni minuti nessuno disse nulla, poi Nami ruppe il silenzio. "Allora... verrai con noi?" chiese a Yumi. Yumi annuì. "Bene..." Seguì un altro silenzio molto imbarazzante. "Credo..." disse all'improvviso Yumi "Credo che sarebbe meglio se dormiste da me stanotte. Scommetto che il dottore sta già raccontando a tutto il villaggio dei pericolosi pirati che stavano per farlo a pezzi" "Non vogliamo disturbarti..." disse Nami. "Ma no, figurati, ho delle stanze per gli ospiti..." "Ma come facciamo a portare Rufy?" chiese Nami. Yumi lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo che russava e chiuse gli occhi. "Digli che c'è pollo per cena" "Pollo?! Ho sentito bene?" Rufy si era svegliato. "Bene, andiamo?" disse Yumi scendendo dal tavolo. Rufy, Zoro e Nami la seguirono.  
  
"Allora partiamo domani mattina?" "Sì" rispose Rufy inghiottendo un boccone particolarmente grande di pollo. "Subito dopo colazione, se a te va bene" "Sì, mi va benissimo" rispose Yumi. "Un'ultima domanda: che rotta vuoi seguire?" "Il Grande Blu" rispose Rufy. "La rotta... del grande tesoro?!" Yumi era senza fiato. "Sì, perchè?" Rufy la guardò, stupito. "Non credevo di essere così fortunata..." sorrise Yumi. "Fortunata?!" Nami la guardò, stupita. "Ma lo sai cos'è il Grande Blu?" "Certo... Si dice che solo un uomo è riuscito a navigare fino alla fine e a tornare per raccontarlo... Sapete che il timoniere di Gold Roger è nato qui a Charsy?" chiese. "Davveeero?" fece Rufy. Yumi annuì. "Sì, è una specie di celebrità locale... Io conoscevo sua sorella" e ricordando l'anziana Kasumi il volto della ragazza si oscurò. "Fantastico!" esclamò Rufy. "Posso andare a trovarla?" "è morta..." "Rufy, sei sempre il solito!" lo rimproverò Nami.  
  
Finita la cena Yumi accompagnò Rufy e Zoro nella camera degli ospiti e sistemò un secondo letto nella sua camera per Nami. "Senti, Yumi..." disse Nami dopo alcuni minuti "Perchè sei così felice di navigare sulla rotta del Grande Blu?" Yumi sospirò. "Si tratta di mio fratello... Jerry" rispose alla fine. "Dieci anni fa è partito con una nave pirata. Per un paio d'anni mi ha scritto regolarmente, poi è entrato nella Grande Rotta e non ho più saputo niente di lui..." "Scusa se te lo dico, ma... il Grande Blu è noto come cimitero dei pirati, e otto anni sono tanti..." "Lo so, ma io devo sapere cosa gli è successo! E anche se... se scoprissi che... insomma, se scoprissi che è morto, bè, almeno non avrò più il dubbio. Buonanotte..." Si girò dall'altra parte, ma non riuscì ad addormentarsi.  
  
Nella camera accanto anche Zoro era ancora sveglio. Continuava a ripensare al duello, all'ultimo colpo... A come Yumi era rimasta ferma, troppo ferma. Sembrava che la ragazza sapesse perfettamente che doveva scansarsi per non venire colpita, eppure... epure era rimasta ferma. 


End file.
